


Crisp, Cool air

by sjaakiih



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih
Summary: Well shit. I truly have the idea that wrote this really silly and all. But here it is. My submission for the Fall into Negan writing challenge :)I wrote this one a couple of years ago on Tumblr. :)Just smut. Negan and smut.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 7





	Crisp, Cool air

It had slowly grown colder, the nights starting earlier as leafs changed their colors. You were standing outside the wall, admiring the view. Fall had always been your favorite season. Not only because your birthday was in that particular season, but just the way everything looked. All the colors. The smell even intrigued you. For a moment it felt like you were all alone. The world hadn’t turned to shit and there were no dead people trying to eat you. You even dared to close your eyes, inhale the air around of you. You gagged. The smell of the dead still lingering around. Spoiling the good moment you had. You did not hear the rustling of leafs around of you, no branches breaking, nothing. You were all alone however still haunted by what the world had become. 

It was getting dark. The sun was setting slowly and the wind was getting colder. Another thing you like about the fall. Being able to wear thicker sweaters. Hiding your figure and curling up in bed at night. The extra blankets and pillows Negan provided you with definitely were welcome. That is what he did. Even though you were not his wife. Somehow he did try to take care of you as if you were his. You had no idea why, after rejecting his offer of becoming his wife you had expected him to neglect you. That was however not the case. 

You were not allowed to be behind of the wall. Nobody was. Not without a proper reason. Yet you had managed to sneak away without being seen, you thought. You had managed to slip in the forest, a thick red sweater covering your skin. And a oversized leather jacker covering most of your sweater. It kind of resembled Negan’s attire. And at the same time it didn’t. You didn’t sport the baseball bat he was carrying, Lucille, besides you could never copy his cocky behavior. That godawful bendy thing he did with his legs. Whenever you even tried to do so you’d strain a muscle. That man was walking sex and you cursed yourself that you got lost in thoughts while you could have admired the nature around of you. Especially now that the walker activity was low. 

The cold seemed to affect them. Which was why you weren’t scared to walk around while it was darkening. The leafs on the ground would alarm you the moment someone would approach you. Especially when that certain someone was dead. They weren’t really, subtle. Negan was always on your mind. You hated to admit it but he was always there. Being his wife would be something you had loved, if he hadn’t already had a few. Besides being redeemed as a fucktoy wasn’t how you wanted to leave this world. You wanted to fight as hard as you could and somehow you figured that if you redeemed yourself as one of his wives, you would never be able to fight again. After all, all of his wives were inside of the building wearing the prettiest clothes, pretending like nothing had happened to the world. 

And that is when the rustling of leafs appeared. Right behind of you. The sun had set already and it was too dark for you to properly focus on your surrounding. So you did what you thought was best, and you pushed yourself against of the nearest tree. Trying to shield yourself from whoever or whatever had approached you. It was the little whistle that caused you to frown. That familiar whistle. Had he followed you? The whistling grew louder. It sounded as if he was right beside of you. And when you turned your head, you could see nothing but your own breath. The temperature had dropped. It was silent. No leafs rustling, no heavy footsteps, no whistle. And then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around of your waist. Squeezing you tight. “I thought I was very clear when I told you, you were not allowed here.” A familiar voice whispered in your ear. Causing you to gasp. His breath was warm against your ear. 

“Bad girls should be punished”, you could hear him grin. It was thick in his voice and the way he was squeezing you caused you to let out a soft moan. “I’m sorry-I”, however he cut you off by pushing you against of the tree. He dropped Lucille next to him as he limited the amount of oxygen. Pushing his hand tightly around of your neck. “You’re lucky they saw you, you know. If I couldn’t find you tonight I would have raised Hell”, you hadn’t realized it was already that late. Not that you guys were keeping check of time. But still, you weren’t aware that it was already time for his visit. Because that was what he did. Come to visit you almost every night. The first few times were just cuddling. You craved human touch and he simply provided it. Every night would go just a little further. Hands touching skin, caressing your waist, thighs, face. After the first time having sex he asked you to be his wife. Every morning again he would ask you that simple question and every time you would deny him. But that did not stop him from visiting you. 

You were seeing stars, the air around of you seemed colder. Prickling your exposed flesh. He unzipped your jacket, “I was wondering where my jacket had gone to”, he was still grinning. He did not appear to be upset, however the way his hand was still choking you, begged to differ. He shrugged it off you, letting it drop on the ground as he pushed himself against of you. Hips rolling against of yours as he let you feel his arousal. He was hard. He was always hard. “Negan”, you urged, starting to see stars as you struggled to breath. He let go, however he kept you pinned against of the tree. He urged your sweater up, tugging onto it and pulling it over your shoulders 

He kept undressing you, introducing your skin to the new cold environment. You shivered, causing him to laugh again. “You’re awfully quiet (Y/N)”, he chuckled before he inched his face closer. You squirmed under his touch, trying to inch closer so you could kiss him. Seek some warmth. Yet he denied you, pushing his lips against of your neck before sinking his teeth in it. Breaking the skin. He was marking you. He knew how much you hated that. “Oh I don’t think so. Girls who do not listen get fucking punished, (Y/N)”, you grew frustrated already. He always did this. Denying you, marking you, teasing you. Every time he thought you were not listening to him, he would punish you in the best way. “Not here”, you pleaded, however he would not have it. 

“Oh but right here is just perfect”, his hand slid down your waist and disappeared inside your pants. “Tsk, what is this?” he pushed a finger inside, his thumb sliding across of your clit causing you to gasp. “Wet already? Are you lying to me (Y/N)? Telling me to stop while you so clearly want me”, he pulled his hand away, tasting you on his fingers. “What do you want (Y/N)?”, his composure scared you. The way he was controlling you caused you to whimper. But you could not deny how turned on you were by him. The way his dominance showed definitely caused the desire inside of you to grow. “You”, you whispered, grounding against of him. Rubbing your pelvis against of his hard one. “Louder”, he demanded, slightly pulling away from you. The cold air immediately hit you. “You! I need you!”, you moved forwards. Trying to reach him, pull him against of you. Yet he was on you before you could reach for him yourself. 

“Well HOLY shit, look at you all horny and shit”, he had seemed so out of character and right now he was all Negan again. “You know I love you right”, you nodded, wrapping your arms around of him. He allowed you this time. “I do not want to lose you (Y/N), it is dangerous out here. Even for you”, this time he leaned down in order to capture your lips. Kissing you, his touch much more loving. Hands touching every inch of your body, his need for you growing. He grew more impatient and when your hand reached his belt. You needed him. You needed him inside of you. All over you and all that bastard did was teasing you. When he pulled down your pants, your underwear going along, you assumed he would finally get started. “Let me remind you how fucking GREAT you have it with me”, he moved through his knees. His mouth immediately on you as he sucked your clit. Leaving wet trails as he nipped at your thighs before returning right where he knew you wanted it the most. His wet kisses left you shivering, the cold air extra present. Like he knew what he was doing. 

You moaned. Back arching as his skilled tongue got to work. He smeared your wetness along your cunt, entering you with one of his gloved fingers as he hooked it, finding that sweet spot immediately. He moved up, his tongue licking a stripe from your belly up to between your breasts. He used both his hands to rip your bra apart, one hand immediately returned to cup your cunt while the other went to squeeze your breast. Squeezing one of your nipples as he left wet kisses everywhere. That fucking tease. You were a shivering, squirming mess, wanting more than just did. You needed friction. And all he was giving you was a finger. 

“Negan, please”, you tried, yet al he did was chuckle while bending through his knees again. He pressed an other finger in, curling it as he knew exactly which spot needed the most attention. You were close, he could tell. The way you would strain your muscles, and how your breathing would get unsteady as you moaned his name. Yet instead of giving you what you wanted he retracted. Standing up, “did you honestly think I was going to give in that easily? This is a fucking punishment darling. You won’t get to come, unless if I want you to.” You were cold. His warm hand and other gloved hand felt great on your skin. They left your skin on fire. It was a great mixture between warm and cold. You’d definitely want him to cuddle up with you underneath of a blanket after this. 

Negan turned you around, pushing you against of the tree while you heard the rustling of his belt. Without a warning he pushed inside of you. His thick cock stretching your walls, not letting you get acclimated as he was set on a vicious pace. While you normally weren’t as loud as his wives, this time you could not help but to moan loudly with every thrust. You had to hold onto the tree, your cheek pushed against of it as it scratched your face. His hands were tight on your hips, brushing you as he pushed his lips against of your shoulder. Marking you an other time, however this time he sucked until the skin started to bruise. “Let them fucking hear who you belong to”, he was groaning, however not as loudly as you were. Your walls started to clench around of his cock. Yet you tried to hold it. “Not yet”, however being the little shit he was, he reached one hand up to squeeze your breast. The other one, the gloved hand, moved to circle around of your clit. It wasn’t until his thrusts started to get irregular that he pushed down at your clit. “Come”, he demanded, causing you to come, hard. He filled you up. 

It took him a few seconds to come back from his hight. Yet when he did he pulled out of you, tucking himself away. His come dripping out of you. It surely was a sight to behold. Negan turned you around. Helping you get dressed, he even wrapped his leather jacket around of your shoulders to protect you from the cold. With an arm wrapped around of you he guided you back inside of the walls. You were extremely cold but your body still felt tingly. When you breathed out you could still see your breath. Maybe you should get out more often. Fall was truly an amazing season.


End file.
